The present invention relates generally to the field of beverage dispensers, particularly, a frozen beverage dispenser.
Frozen beverage dispensers may be configured to dispense a wide variety of alcoholic and non-alcoholic frozen beverages (e.g., slushes), such as cocktails (e.g., margaritas, daiquiris, etc.), frozen coffee, frozen lemonade, frozen fruit juices, slushies, and smoothies. The frozen beverage may be dispensed as a single serving into a glass, or may be dispensed in large amounts in a larger container, such as a pitcher. It is desirable for the frozen beverage dispenser to be operable with one hand by the operator, freeing the other hand to hold the container, large or small, in which the frozen beverage is being dispensed.
As with other equipment used in the preparation of beverages, especially in a commercial environment, a frozen beverage dispenser must be regularly cleaned and sanitized to inhibit the growth of microbes. To clean the frozen beverage dispenser, it must typically be disassembled.
Frozen beverage dispensers typically include noise-producing mechanisms, including fans, motors, compressors, and other rotating or otherwise moving equipment. These noise-producing mechanisms can result in relatively loud noise levels experienced by operators or customers when the frozen beverage dispenser is in operation, especially when multiple frozen beverage dispensers are placed in operation at the same time as may be the case at a restaurant or bar.